


heat of the moment

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [52]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian May, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hot space era hate breaky stuff? Where Brian accidentally calls Deaky daddy and it gets kinky?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	heat of the moment

John had barged into their little Montreux flat with fire in his eyes. He had dragged Brian into a dirty kiss as soon as he was within reach and refused to let him go until they were on their bed and Brian was properly aroused. Not that it took much with John nipping at his lips and the vice grip he had on his waist.

“Are you going to be good for me?” The younger man growled in Brian’s ear as he peeled his pants off of his stupidly long legs. “Gonna finally let me have my way?”

It was an obvious dig at Brian for causing their row at the studio. He had simply refused to play what he was told to on  _ John’s  _ song and to say things escalated was an understatement. 

They rolled around in their sheets like they always did when John gave him a good hate-fuck; growling out the most obscene things into the guitarist’s ear, leaving bruises on his neck and chest as a reminder for later, pulling his hair until his scalp is sore. This time, everything felt ten times more intense. Brian was slowly losing his mind as John opened him up, abusing his prostate in the most delicious way, drawing whine after whine, mewl after mewl out of the older man’s mouth.

When John finally shoved his cock in him, he couldn’t help it. Everything was too much, perfectly so, and it just slipped out of his mouth.

_ “Daddy.” _ Brian gasped out, back arching up and his hands tightening in the bassist’s hair as he bottomed out.

It didn’t process in Brian’s brain that he had let it slip until John had already started fucking him into the mattress and whispered, “So good for me, baby boy.”

The nick-name wasn’t one John used, ever, but it felt right coming from his lips with the gentle rasp his voice got when they were fucking. It sent a shiver up Brian’s spine and he caught the bassist’s eye from under his lashes. He was smirking at him and had a mischevious look in his eye.

Brian felt a hand slide up his body, stopping briefly to roll over his nipples before continuing up his chest until it rested loosely around the guitarist’s neck. John nosed his cheek to get his attention and Brian nodded, giving permission to him.

Breathplay was something they had discussed when they were getting drunk watching Doctor Who because one of them had made a sex joke. Brian had gotten flustered when John had proposed the idea, liking the thought of having him in complete control. He trusted John.

John applied a light pressure, watching for any sign that Brian might want to stop. Now instead of things being ten times as intense, they were one hundred times more intense. Brian let his brain cloud and fuzz at the edges, focusing on the way John moved in and out of him and the way his hand fit around his throat.

It didn’t take him long to finish; a few more thrusts and a nip at his ear and he was gone, whimpers of “please”s and “fuck”s. And most importantly, the more hushed “daddy”s that found their way into the mix.

John followed suit after, pulling out just in time and flopping down next to Brian, combing a hand through his wild curls. They sat there and caught their breaths. Brian’s mind slowly un-fuzzed and left behind a sleepy residue.


End file.
